Optimus's Birthday Party! The Heroes Alliance Celebrate
Optimus's birthday takes place before the ending and after all the villains especially Chaos, Megamo, and Hellspiral are defeated. STORY: * Arcee: (quietly) He's coming! Shhh! Hide! * Xandir the Spellcaster: Hide??!! * Ironhide: Hurry! Hide under that couch, Perry! And you, Barry Allen! And you, Batman, hide in that table! Ace Bunny, hide underneath the cushion! * All Heroes Alliance Members: (repeated) Hide! * Ironhide: I'll hide myself! * Arcee: (after she gets a knock on the door) Is that you, Optimus? * Optimus Prime: Yes, It is I. OPEN THAT DOOR! (Arcee opens door) * Arcee: Oh, Optimus, you are so well dressed for the occasion! * Optimus Prime: Aw, shucks. I always wanted to see my heroic forces... * Arcee: They are not in. * Optimus Prime: What? ON MY BIRTHDAY?!?! * Everyone except Optimus Prime (when they jump out of everywhere): SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! * SuperTed: Told you so, Ironhide! * Danger Mouse: Happy Birthday, Optimus! * Ace Bunny: I hope you done well... * Perry the Platypus: It's thanks to Elizabeth Thornberry that I can now talk to you. * Superman: Optimus, why don't you say a word to Perry? * Optimus Prime: I will. Perry, what cake are the Smurfs making for me? * Perry the Platypus: OH! It's a giant cake with all the symbols we have! * Sailor Moon: It's a giant birthday cake with the symbol of the Heroes Alliance on it! * Shoutmon: And blue candles for good triumphing over wickedness! * Sonic the Hedgehog: It will be good food for us, then! * Mario: Yes, my friend Sonic! * He-Man: Well, here's a jolly good Optimus! A fellow to us! * She-Ra: All the heroes on his birthday... * Matt Hatter: I believe that is a good birthday for him, Jason. * Jason Lee Scott: Maybe we'll have a party after he blows the cake's flames away. * Jonny Quest: Firestorm will light the candles for you, Optimus. * Duke and Flint: Well... * Snake Eyes: Yeah. * Roadblock: Happy Birthday, leader. * Leader-1: I'd better hope the party will last! * Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! * Steven Universe: COME ON, Dipper! * Captain America: Aren't we all happy? * Mario: Deadpool's in the kitchen, making the gigantic cake, Luigi! * Luigi: I agree. * Baymax: Maybe you should take care of yourself, Luigi. Here. A photo of Kokopelli. * Luigi: Thanks, Baymax. * Mario: Jibanyan, why could you see all the heroes making the cake? * Jibanyan: Because I could! * Agumon: I've even invited myself to the party! * Guilmon: And he invited all of us! * Veemon: I should have went to the wrong party... * Takuya: In the first place, Veemon? * Veemon: Yeah, I should have. * Groot: I am Groot. * Gaomon: I am called Gaomon, Groot. * Samurai Jack: Look at this, Yin and Yang! * Yin: So beautiful... * Yang: So wild... * Both: This cake... * Crosshairs: Stay away from there, Yin and Yang! * Hound: The cake's not ready yet. * Drift: Maestro... 1... 2... 3... * Maestro Cadenza: Okay. (At the Kitchen...) * Spider-Man: Party food from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! * Deadpool: Is this the end of the show already, Papa Smurf? * Papa Smurf: Not yet. Until sunset. * Jason Lee Scott: When will we celebrate his birthday? * Brainy Smurf: I know mid-day already. * Smurfette: We defeated Gargamel, remember? * Deadpool: I defeated Sinister... And there is his diamonds, which I stole from the now-defunct Museum of Evilland. * Clumsy Smurf: I'll put the icing on once the cake's baked. * Isaac: Clever Smurf! * Clever Smurf: You called? * Isaac: Clever, put each symbol on the layers of cake. * Clever Smurf: Perfect! * Hefty Smurf: Evil ne'er knew what hit it. * Mega Man: The party's starting! (The cake and icing is completed) * Pac-Man: The candles... Are there! * Alfred Pennyworth: I'll bring it through. * Everyone except Optimus Prime: (sung) Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Optimus, happy birthday to you, and many more! * Jeff Tracy: 5. 4, 3, 2, 1! BLOW! * Optimus Prime: (blows the flames away) * (The scene is captured in a magical camera which is from Hogwarts. The photo comes to life) * Harry Potter: Abra Cadabra. * Leonardo: We got a victory party to celebrate so, come on down! * Jay Gatsby: Well done, old sport! (The victory party starts) * Everyone: VICTORY!!!!!!!!!! * Batman: We will live happily ever after at sunset... * The Flash: One for you, and one for you! * Lexi Bunny: Oh, thanks! * NYPD Sargent Kabukiman: Optimus Prime-san, can I do the entertainment for 2 hours? * Optimus Prime: Of course you can! * Danger Duck: (bites into some fancy cakes) Mmm..,. tasty, but not despicable enough... * Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, I'm gonna teach you how to dance. Can ya? * Pikachu: PIka? * Groot: I am Groot. * Rocket Raccoon: He has a point. * Slam Tasmanian: If I were you, I can dance better than that! (dances on the dance floor) * Captain Simian: Very well done! * Bucky O'Hare: Hunter, Dargon, Vytor, here's some drinks. * Saber Rider: Let's party, Tech E.! * Tech E. Coyote: Let's do it! * Rev Runner: Yeah! For Roman glory! * Throttle: Of course evil will never return. * Toaster: Yeah. * Sailor Moon: Look! * Goliath the Gargoyle: This makes a great time for us all indeed. * Quicksilver: Having a good time, my Silverhawks? * Lion-O: Do you have a point? * Mako: Yeah, Lion-O. My Tigersharks are almost finishing their dancings! * Space Ghost: And that concludes our dancing... * Amanda Carey: Aw... look it's sunset! (continued to Heroes Alliance Transform and Pose for the final time) End of this story. Category:Birthdays Category:Heroes Alliance